vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
First Love Academy School of True Love
[[Archivo:First.Love.Academy_E3_83_BBSchool.Of.True.Love.600.1174216_large.jpg|thumb|300px|First Love Academy School of True Love Ilustrado por Tama]] 'First Love Academy School of True Love '(初恋学園純愛科/ Hatsukoi Gakuen - Jun - Ai-ka) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, Len y GUMI (Que es representada como un chico) son amigos de la infancia, y ahora ambos estan enamorados de la presidenta de la clase Rin. Len es demasiado tímido para confesarse y GUMI tiene mucha confianza, ya que es muy popular en la escuela. Al final, Len es capáz de entregarle una de sus cartas de amor a Rin, y GUMI dice que entonces ella tendrá que elegir entre los dos. Sin embargo, Rin no deja claro a cuál de los dos chicos elige, ya que está indecisa. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len, GUMI Música y Letra: Nem Guitarra: TEST Mezcla: Madamxx Ilustración y PV: Tama *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras Kanji= 勉強も運動も　全然ダメな僕だけど 身の程知らず　 会長 あなた に恋をしました 一大決心！　七一〇〇字のラブレター！ だけど手渡す　勇気がないのです… ねぇ、視線がバレバレよ ねぇ、用事なら 言いなさいよ！ えっと、あのえっと… とてもいい天気ですね！ 今日も平和で良かったな～！ どうして震えてるのよ？ それに何隠してるの？　(！) 見せなさい　ほら！　(ダメーーーッ) ご覧、僕から　溢れ出すカリスマのオーラ ネクタイは勿論ベーベリーの特注さ！ 何それ　聞いたこともない変なブランド それに教室で　薔薇咥えないでよね！ ねぇ、今度の日曜ってさ… ああ、習い事よ また今度ね！ ああパーフェクトな　僕が怖いの子猫ちゃん？ 女子のジェラシーなら仕方ないのさ その根拠のない自信　ちょっとだけ羨ましいわ …もう夕暮れね …これは幼馴染の冴えない子羊ちゃん　(！！) 彼女は僕とお喋り中だぜ？ これじゃダメだ　もうヘタレなんて呼ばせない！ 会長！この手紙、読んでください！ あーーーーっ 「その絹のような髪が風になびく度…」 「僕の鼓動は高鳴り…ホニャララ…」 文才はなかなかだな　だけど彼女は僕を選ぶ …なあ、そうだろう？ あきれた二人ね　返事は…さあ、どうでしょう だけど、ひとつ思ってることはね　(･･･) こんなバカみたいな日々が ずっとずっといつまでも続けばいいな… ううん、何でもない… |-| Romaji= Benkyou mo undou mo zenzen dame na boku dakedo mi no hodo shirazu anata ni koi o shimashita ichi dai kesshin! nana-sen-hyaku-ji no RABURETAA! dakedo tewatasu yuuki ga nai no desu... ne, shisen ga barebare yo ne, youji nara iinasai yo! eto, ano eto... totemo ii tenki desu ne! kyou mo heiwa de yokatta na~! doushite furueteru no yo? soreni nani kakushiteru no? mise nasai! hora! goran, boku kara afuredasu KARISUMA no OORA NEKUTAI wa mochiron BEEBERII no tokuchuu sa! nani sore, kiita koto mo nai henna BURANDO soreni kyoushitsu de BARA kuwaenaide yo ne! ne, kondo no nichiyou tte sa... aah, naraigoto yo mata kondo ne! aah, PAAFEKUTO na boku ga kowai no koneko-chan? joshi no JERASHII nara shikata nai no sa sono konkyo no nai jishin chotto dake urayamashii wa... mou yuugure ne... kore wa osanana jimi no saenai kohitsuji-chan kanojo wa boku to oshaberi-chuu da ze? kore ja dame da! mou hetare nante yobasenai! kaichou! kono tegami, yonde kudasai! "sono kinu no you na kami ga kaze ni nabiku tabi..." "boku no kodou wa takanari... honyarara..." bunsai wa nakanakada na dakedo kanojo wa boku o erabu... naa, sou darou? akireta futari ne. henji wa... saa, dou deshou dakedo, hitotsu omotteru koto wa ne... konna baka mitai na hibi ga zutto zutto itsu made mo tsudzukeba ii na... |-| Español= Estudiando, haciendo ejercicio Soy un desastre en ambos, pero Soy capaz de conseguir resultados a la hora de Enamorarme de ti (representante de la clase) ¡Lo he decidido! Escribiré 7100 cartas de amor Pero no creo que tenga El valor para entregártelas Hey Te veo desde aquí Hey Si tienes asuntos conmigo ¡Solo dilo! Eh... amm ah... ¡El clima es precioso! ¡Estoy alegre que se otro día pacifico~! ¿Porque estas temblando? Además, ¿qué estás ocultando? ¡Muéstrame! ¡Hey! Como verás, tengo un aura carismática que desborda Mi corbata, por supuesto, es BAYBERRY hecha a medida ¿Qué es eso? Jamás he oído de esa marca extraña Además, en mi clase ¡No sostengas rosas en tu boca! Hey, este domingo... Ah, tengo lecciones que atender ¡Quizás otro día! Ahh, pequeña gatita ¿Tienes miedo de mi, quien es perfecto? No puedo evitar que las otras chicas se pongan celosas Esa confianza en ti mismo carece de fundamento... Estoy un poco envidiosa de ella ...se está haciendo tarde ...Esta chica es una amiga de la infancia, pequeño cordero lamentable Estamos en medio de una charla, ¿ok? ¡Esto está mal!, ¡ya no volveré a ser llamado timido! ¡Presidenta!, esta carta... ¡por favor léala! "Cuando tu pelo oscila con el viento..." "Mi corazón se acelera..." Tu talento literario es considerable Pero ella me eligirá ¿...No es cierto? Ustedes dos me sorprendieron Mi decisión es... bien, no lo se Pero una cosa sobre la que estube pensando es... Estúpidos días como estos, Creo que nunca llegarán a su fin... Curiosidades *La mayoría de los fans, afirman que el que aparece en el video es Gumiya (Contraparte de GUMI). Sin embargo, esto no es real. A pesar de que es representada como un chico, es la voz GUMI la que interpreta la canción. Sin embargo puede ser Gumiya con la voz de GUMI. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama